


Silence

by FandomABurr1



Series: Alexander and everyone [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza u bitch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Rude - Freeform, heartbroken Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomABurr1/pseuds/FandomABurr1
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was never a quiet person. And that was simply that/





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Alexander Hamilton was never a quiet person which made it all the scarier for the people who loved him when silence overtook him. People began whispering. Maybe it was this. Maybe it was that. They wanted answers. They came up with things. Something. Anything. Maybe he was sick and tired of the 'dull world' he lived in. Or maybe he was in 'a secret relationship'. People were nervous. Well maybe this is how it happened.

Alexander walked, head down, old pen and mini notebook in hand. He was awfully quiet. People took time out of their day, even if only for a moment, to look at the almost invisible frown that was placed on his lips, nearly covered by his hair that was splayed out on his face, bouncing as he walked. what and who could have caused such a thing?. No one except for close friends of his had ever seen him with a frown on his face. A small sigh stretched out from his mouth as he continued walking. This walking lasted a few moments before he transitioned into a full run. He nearly knocked a lady down. People gasped and some shouted. People inside of buildings even heard the ruckus. The man fled into the comfort of his cozy apartment. He rushed into his room and slammed the door behind his short form. He sat down and grabbed a sheet of paper. He began writing. And he honestly didn’t stop until the next evening. No matter how sore he was. When the paper was covered, he reached for a new page. He wrote and wrote and continued to write when there was a knock at his door.  
“Alex? I didn’t see you all day and I wanted to know if you were okay”, called a concerned voice from the other side of the thin door. It was John. John Laurens. Alex was very surprised at how fast the time flew when you were ‘having fun’. But time didn’t fly. It felt like he was writing for weeks. And gosh was he tired.  
“I’m busy”, he grumbled, his voice hoarse. He heard a soft reply of ‘okay’ from the other side of the door and got back to writing. This went on for months to be honest. Someone would come by to check up on him, remind him to eat or something and, if he was lucky, leave something like some water and food by the door for him. He barely ate or slept though. And everyone was led to think, in the course of a few hours of no one seeing him, that he had simply disappeared. He knew everyone was worried. He also knew Eliza didn’t love him anymore. That’s the reason this started in the first place. She left him and he was falling apart. He took it too hard. She just thought they should try again with different people. Well one day, everyone had enough of him. 

A loud and hard knock on his door caused him to jump in his seat after nearly falling asleep. The sudden noise scared the crap out of him to put it lightly. Thankfully, not literally.  
“Son! Come out of that room! That is an order!”, Shouted an angry Washington.

Great so now GWash was ordering him around in his own home. He sighed but reluctantly got up. He nearly collapsed at the lack of use in his legs but pushed through it, helping himself by latching onto his desk and then the wall until finally, he made it to the door. He opened it in one swift movement. Washington immediately gasped at what he saw. Alexander looked down at himself, searching for the problem. He looked up after a few seconds, looking very confused. “What’s wrong sir?” He inquired. This was now starting to scare him greatly. For anyone other than Alexander himself, there were a million answers to that question. He was very thin, showing that he was in fact not eating.There were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His hair was messy and disheveled. Washington just stared, looking more concerned by the second. He told the much younger man to follow him out of his room and hesitantly he did so. He followed Washington to the kitchen. Washington proceeded to force the man to eat. Alexander just sighed and did what his boss said. George then said he would return and left the kitchen quickly. He came back with a bag full of things he ‘had the right to confiscate’. Alex gasped and tried to retrieve what he knew was a bag full of his writing tools. Washington held the bag away from the short man, frowning. Washington told him to ‘get out of the house. Go to the library or do something productive’. So Alexander sighed and stumbled back to his room to change and fix his hair a bit. He left the room with a frown stretched across his face. He pulled in a deep breath before opening the front door and immediately regretting it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here he laid. On an uncomfortable hospital bed. His eyes fluttered open. Everything was fairly blurry. Including the many faces around him. His focus came and went quickly, causing dizziness to flood him. He felt like he was drifting in and out of consciousness. He mumbled profanities to himself. He felt someone shaking him softly. He let out a loud groaned, a pounding headache hitting him suddenly. “Oh Jesus, please stop”, he whispered. A second later, more like a millisecond, a chorus of excited “Alexander”s rang throughout the room. “Thaaat’s me”, he responded with annoyance lacing every syllable, “Now shut up”, he finished, grumbling. And he almost slipped back into sleep. He would have if he didn’t hear an unfamiliar voice saying he’d be in the hospital for a week more. His eyes instantly shot open and adjusted to the lighting. He shot into a sitting position, ignoring the terrible pain.

“Hospital? For a week?! No no, you don’t understand! I have to get out of here!” He quickly let the words slip from his mouth as he attempted to stand up. He nearly lost his balance but managed to keep from tripping. The first person he saw was Thomas Jefferson. He was standing a foot away with a large smile, a raised eyebrow, and open arms, offering help. Alexander only flipped him off. He frowned, pushing out his bottom lip and placing a hand over his heart in mock hurt. Alexander rolled his eyes. Hospital life was going to be very different.


End file.
